


Four Bullets

by chukipye



Series: Borderlands AU [1]
Category: Borderlands, Haikyuu!!
Genre: Borderlands AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-25
Updated: 2016-10-25
Packaged: 2018-08-24 13:24:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8373832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chukipye/pseuds/chukipye
Summary: Just steal some Eridum, he said.It'll be easy, he said.“Hundred bucks says Bokuto forgot to buy ammo.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is a Borderlands AU!  
> Kuroo is an assassin (like ZER0 )  
> Bokuto is a mechromancer (like Gaige)  
> Akaashi is a Siren  
> Tsukki is a sniper  
> That's pretty much all you need for this one! If you don't know what Borderlands is its a game series thats AMAZING.  
> I hope you enjoy <3

Tsukishima tapped out a rhythm with his foot as he loaded his gun. Akaashi whistled a tune as his ever-sharp eyes scan the entrance to the bandit hideout. 

“Hundred bucks says Bokuto forgot to buy ammo.” Tsukishima glanced at Akaashi, who chuckled.  
“I’m not dumb enough to take that bet.” He watched as a corner of the hideout suddenly exploded. Tsukishima sighed, using his scope to see the damage.

“I told them not to bring explosive ammo. Bandits have enough in their barrels without any help.” He watched two figures jump out of the wreckage onto a crate. One of them tumbled off of the edge, landing with a thump on the ground. It was easy to tell from the bright white hair and yellow goggles and vest that the clumsy one was Bokuto. The robotic owl flying after him was a good sign too. The other figure paused on the crate, and the way he bent over showed he was laughing. 

“I thought we told Kuroo to lose that damn mask.” Tsukishima frowned. Akaashi rolled his eyes.  
“He thinks it’s ‘cool’. As long as it doesn’t get in our way, I don’t see- Hold on.” Akaashi stood up, squinting at the building.

“….Do you see the drawbridge lowering, or is it just me?” Tsukishima swore under his breath, taking aim.  
“Those idiots need to hurry the fuck up.” He took a shot, causing the two in the distance to startle. They FINALLY started moving back towards the car, Kuroo holding a black duffle bag and his katana sheathed on his back. Akaashi grabbed one of their guns, an smg he personally bought corrosive ammo for, and began firing as the two ran, trying to distract the bandits catching up. Bokuto dove into the back while Kuroo slipped into the driver’s seat, tossing the duffle bag into the passenger seat.

“Did you miss us~?” Bokuto asked, looking up at Akaashi with a grin. Akaashi rolled his eyes but bent down to kiss his forehead.

“It looks like you two missed a whole lot more than us.” Tsukishima scowled as he managed another headshot. Kuroo cackled as he floored the car without warning, causing the other three to stumble forward, Tsukishima nearly falling out the back.

“God DAMN Kuroo, warn us!” He hissed, reaching back to smack the driver upside the head. Kuroo made a whining noise, starting to turn back to respond but immediately turned back after the other three started screeching at him.

“My eyes are on the road! Chill! Everything is fine!” Kuroo reached up and took off the mask covering his lower face, tossing it onto the duffel bag. Bokuto sat up and reached into the passenger seat to peek into the bag. He whistled as he saw their loot.

“Daaaaaamn bro! There’s so much eridium in here! Plenty for the shields back at Sanctuary! And maaaaybe a little for us?” He looked at Kuroo, a hopeful look on his face. Kuroo’s trademark grin grew across his face.

“What Sawamura doesn’t know won’t hurt him.” He chuckled as Bokuto cheered loudly before climbing into the gunner seat. He pulled his goggles over his face and grinned as he began firing at the bandit vehicles following them.

“Kuroo, it’s not exactly easy to snipe with you hitting every possible rock in the way.” Tsukishima swore under his breath as he missed another shot.

“Maybe you just suck Tsukki?” Kuroo suggested. Akaashi snorted.

“Coming from the guy who couldn’t even hit the drunk bandit who was asleep. Standing up. Against a wall.” Kuroo pouted at the reminder while the other two laughed.

“There’s a reason I use swords! I prefer REAL combat.” Kuroo justified. He suddenly swerved, narrowly avoiding a skag that had jumped out of its hole. Akaashi immediately grabbed onto Tsukishima to avoid falling out while Bokuto clutched the ring keeping him in the seat.

“Bo, there’s your favorite plant buddy.” Bokuto brightened as he spotted the shocking cactus as Kuroo drove by. He immediately shot it, the plant retaliating against anything and anyone nearby. Including them. Akaashi winced as he felt the shock through his shield.

“Bokuto! Seriously!? You couldn’t have waited for us to clear the cactus?!” Tsukishima glared up at the grinning boy, who seemed unaffected by the shock, his hair sticking up even more.

“It’s fiiiiiine. Our shields will regen! oH SHIT HEADS UP” Bokuto quickly aimed the gun upwards and Tsukishima followed the trajectory, eyes widening when he spotted the Black Hawk following them.

“….Kuroo. How close are we to the next teleporter?” He asked, voice managing to stay calm. Kuroo glanced down at the map on the dashboard.

“Uhhh about 5 minutes? Maybe? I can make it 3.” He pushed the gas pedal as far down as it could go, the car speeding forward even more.

“Did Kuroo get too close to the Black Hawk hideout again?” Akaashi quickly ducked down as bullets rained down, answering his question.

“Again?! I am hurt Akaashi. I NEVER drive to close to the Black Hawk hideouts! Who do you think I am, Bokuto?” Bokuto pouted at that, taking his hands off the triggers to fold his arms and sulk.

“It was ONE TIME.” He whined.

“Four times Bokuto. Keep firing.” Akaashi peeked up again, frowning as he saw bandits were still following. Bokuto took aim once again and started aiming at the Black Hawk in the sky, attempting to shoot it down.

“So what’s the plan? Because we can’t really teleport if we’re being shot.” Kuroo made a sharp turn, the car nearly tipping over. A terrible bug in their system that Nishinoya was hopefully trying to fix. Tsukishima lowered his gun to reach into the passenger seat.

“You grabbed more than we needed, correct?” Kuroo’s eyes flickered between the road and Tsukishima, trying to see what he was doing. A wicked grin grew across his face when he saw Tsukishima pull out a shard of eridium.  
“Ohhhhhh is Akaashi going to do the thing?! Kuroo, Akaashi is gonna do the thing!” Bokuto cheered happily when he saw the glowing purple stone in Tsukishima’s hang as he managed to make his way back to the back of the car. Akaashi raised an eyebrow but took the shard anyways.

“It’s not that big of a deal…” He muttered before closing his hand around the shard, absorbing its power. His tattoos, beautiful and swirling around his arms, began to glow. He didn’t even have to look to know either Bokuto or Kuroo was filming (hopefully Bokuto since Kuroo was supposed to be driving). He reached towards the Black Hawk and his tattoos whipped off his arm, extending and wrapping around the flying vehicle, crushing it. He whipped his arm down and the bird went flying into the bandits’ vehicle, exploding and setting off a chain reaction. Akaashi let out a deep breath as his tattoos retreated, settling on his arm once again. He quickly lied down, feeling exhausted. Bokuto let out a loud cheer and even Tsukishima grinned a bit as Kuroo began tapping away, preparing for a teleport to Sanctuary. He pulled the radio off the hook and pressed the button.

“Hey Sawamura! We’re heading in! Tell Tanaka and Yamamoto to not shoot us on site and we got some pretty purple gems for ya!” Kuroo pressed one more button and they prepared themselves, their car and bodies turning into pixels before being transported to their location: Sanctuary.  
________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
“Ugh, teleporting after using my powers is the literal worst.” Akaashi groaned, head on the bar table. The four of them delivered the Eridium to the leader of Sanctuary and went for a well-earned drink. Bokuto chuckled and rubbed his back.

“But you did hella work babe! The way you took out the Black Hawk AND the bandits like ka-POW!” He reenacted Akaashi’s whipping move as best he could, nearly spilling his beer. Tsukishima quickly moved his out of the way before it could be knocked over. Kuroo walked over, coming back from his conversation with the bartender.

“Kenma said our apartment is all fixed up whenever we wanna go.” Tsukishima raised an eyebrow.

“And what is the new rule for the apartment?” He asked like a teacher in school. Kuroo and Bokuto both sighed.

“No more trying out new elemental ammo in the house.” They recited together like children in trouble.

“Good. Because all I want to do is get in a nice warm bed and sleep forever.” Akaashi stood up, stumbling slightly. Bokuto immediately caught him and picked him up bridal style. Akaashi didn’t even bother protesting this time, instead snuggling into the warm body. Kuroo watched before turning to Tsukishima.

“Hey Tsukki-“ 

“No.” Tsukishima turned and started walking off before Kuroo could finish. Bokuto and Akaashi snickered as Kuroo pouted.

“C’mon Tsuuuuuukki I could totally lift you!”


End file.
